


Sciles Ipod Drabbles (Cross My Heart)

by DeviousPaleKitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And its in no way happy, M/M, Only a tad Sterek, Really just Sciles, some domestic abuse due to Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPaleKitten/pseuds/DeviousPaleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says in the title, just ten little Ipod Drabbles with our favorite boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sciles Ipod Drabbles (Cross My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve done an Ipod Drabble, so go easy on me. My brain feels insulted I asked so much of it in just the short amount of time these songs run, so it might have sabotaged me a little.

1.) Boys Like Girls—Love Drunk

There was nothing like falling in love for the first time. The joy and magic that came with meet that one person that brought fireworks to the mix as soon as you look in their eyes. It’s what happened the first time Scott set his sights on Stiles, the accident that happened with Stiles trying to text and walk at the same time, ended up running right into Scott on the side walk. It was a fast whirlwind, the two of them together. It was hot and wild, and Scott could barely get time to breathe during the whole time. But the hot and wild part wasn’t always a good thing, sometimes it got bad. Stiles couldn’t commit, and Scott was head over heels in love. It lead to a lot of fights between them, and then Scott caught Stiles in bed with someone else and that was the end of that, he couldn’t deal with it any more. For someone to come in to his life, turn it upside down, then just flush it down the drain. Scott was done, it was over.

 

2.) The Wanted – Heart Vacancy

After the thing with the Nogitsune Stiles was really closed off. He wouldn’t let Scott or Lydia come anywhere close to him, and Scott could tell Stiles was hurting. His best friend was hurting, having night terrors about killing his dad, Scott, and Allison and Scott couldn’t get close to touch him. Stiles slowly started to shut them all out, pulling a Derek and just trying to be a loner, a little hard since they still had classes at school together. Scott wanted nothing more to hold Stiles like when they were kids, when Scott was hiding from his parents’ argument or after Stiles’ mom died, but every time he made an effort Stiles just pushed him more and more away. Scott knew Stiles was just trying to protect the people he cares for most, the people who end up getting hurt the most. Scott was desperate, even trying to call Stiles and stopping by his house when Stiles was asleep. It was a creeper move, but from there he could hear the nightmares, hear Stiles cry out for him, begging him not to be dead. And Scott had to keep his distance while watching his best friend choose pain over him.

 

3.) Simple Plan – Shut Up

Stiles was pissed, at his dad, at the school and teachers, just life in general really. He just couldn’t get anything right and was always put on the spot when it happened and he couldn’t’ win. He was going to show them, he’d show them all. He and Scott planned a rave, a rave that would break out at school and go on the move to Derek’s loft. Scott was his #1 he could count on, and on the day of the signal to be dropped he was there with a bag full of blow horns to set it off. Stiles showed up to school in dark skinny jeans, a ripped Green Day shirt, hair spiked, and eyes lined in Kohl. Scott was in something similar with more leather. It drew looks and Stiles proud. Then at noon he and Scott set up the horns and the students who had gotten the news earlier knew what to do and just walked out of class, Stiles did so as he flipped Harris off. In the middle of the crowd in the hallway he pulled Scott to him the thick of it by the back of by Scott’s hair and smashed their faces together in a messy kiss. That’d show them.

 

4.) Sum 41 – With Me

Scott watched helplessly as Stiles and his dad walked into Eichen Haus, his hear aching that Stiles thought it was bad enough that he had to lock himself up. It was hard letting Stiles even walk away from him when he made Scott promise him that he wouldn’t let Stiles get out of there till he was cured. He promised, of course he did, he’d promise the world if Stiles asked him for it. He promised Stiles he’d wait as long as it too, said that it wouldn’t be forever Stiles would have to be locked up in there. Scott cupped the boy’s cheek, his best friend, and so many things he wanted to tell Stiles to make it better. Tell Stiles he had to get better because Scott was nothing without Stiles, he wanted to remember this moment just looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles seemed to understand it; Stiles always understood what Scott meant even if Scott himself didn’t. Scott loved him for it; Scott loved Stiles so much it fucking hurt seeing Stiles this scared. He just wanted to hold him, promise Stiles he wouldn’t ever let go and he’d protect him. So instead he leaned in and kissed Stiles, wanting this one moment in time to never in, to never move forwards and separate them. He promised Stiles one more time, their lips brushing as he laid it down in a whisper. He’d never let give up on Stiles even if the other boy already had.

 

5.) +44 – When Your Heart Stops Beating 

[Scott’s POV of #3]

Stiles was always a force to be reckoned with when he really put his mind to it, and Scott was always the willing puppy to follow. Stiles was his a storm that Scott loved to get caught up in, when Stiles was pissed out and needed an outlet Scott always counted himself lucky to picked for Stiles to lavish his attention on. The feel of Stiles pressed up against him, being inside Stiles, anything to take a hit of the boy and take off the edge. It was addictive. So Scott was all down for the plan to piss off his dad and the school even more, it was a great plan, it would be an awesome party that would cement their names in Beacon Hills High School history. Scott promised to be there, for all it, for anything Stiles needed, even when they both got carried away with each other. That kiss in the hall way Stiles pulled him into only proved it; he’d be there for this boy forever.

 

6.) Mayday Parade – Anywhere But Here

They weren’t supposed to be together, Scott was a wolf and Stiles was human, it was impossible for that to ever work out. Stiles’ dad was a raciest and Scott mom was sympathetic but still warned against it. It weighed down on Stiles’ heart, how much he loved Scott and couldn’t be with him in public. Scott promised they’d run away when they were 18, but it felt o far away. It felt like it was all crashing down on him when Stiles dad caught a text from Scott on Stiles’ phone one day and threatened to kill Scott for touching him. Stiles begged him not to; that he’d break it off if he didn’t touch him. His dad ignored it and left, and Stiles desperately tried to get a hold of Scott but he wouldn’t answer his phone. Stiles was in a fit of sobs when Scott came in through his window seemingly unharmed and Stiles clung to him. He pleaded for them to leave now, go anywhere far away. And Scott agreed, kissing him and promising him they’d always be together before they took their leave.

 

7.) Ministry Of Magic – Don’t Leave

Being stuck with your best friends in a tent in the middle of nowhere in hiding sucked. But it’s what they all agreed to; it was just the horcrux that was fucking with their heads. Scott tried to hold on to the locket more than Stiles and Lydia, Stiles was getting jealous and Scott honestly had no idea what Lydia was seeing when she wore the shard of Peter’s soul around her neck. But it was getting tense, and Stiles barely let him touch him or hold his hand, thinking Scott and Lydia had something going on the on the side. After everything that Scott had lost in his life, Stiles was the one good thing to happen, Scott was going to cling to him. Not fuck it up by cheating. Stiles had threatened to leave if Lydia came anywhere near Scott, Stiles threatened to leave if the girl who was his sister figure touched him? Scott knew it had been ages since they were just kids running down the corridors at Hogwarts, they were more like soldiers now heading this magical war, but surely it wouldn’t come down to that would it. Scott didn’t know if he could do this without Stiles, defeat Peter and save their world. It was why Scott had taken up to wearing the locket more, letting it effect him and protecting the thing he held most dear in this world.

 

8.) Blue October – Congratulations

Stiles knew he should have said something sooner, years sooner even. But too late was too late, as soon as Scott said “I do” at the wedding, saying those words to someone that wasn’t Stiles. He was at the wedding of course, good old Stiles: quirky best friend and Best Man right behind the man who should have been vowing those words to him. It was his fault, he knew that, but he would die with those thoughts. It was Scott’s day, and he lit up like the most beautiful ray of sunshine as he stood at the altar, he was the happiest Stile had ever seen. Happy looking at a person that wasn’t Stiles. And Stiles tried to tell him how happy he was for Scott that day, it was the hardest words he had ever spoken because they weren’t the words he really wanted to say. The words he should have said so, so long ago. It was something Stiles would have to live with, that line of wanting the most important person happy or having the most important person in his life happy with him. He can’t change Scott’s mind, Scott was in love and married now. Stiles would always be stuck as the best friend while he watched the boy he loved that turned into the man he couldn’t live without live without him.

 

9.) The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Face down

Scott would always hate himself for not noticing sooner, the longer sleeves Stiles had been wearing, the flinching when anyone made a sudden move. The weird thing was when he caught Stile putting on cover up over what looked a black eye. Now warning bells went off in Scott’s head, his eyes glowed Alpha red and he dashed off before Stiles could stop him because he was too busy coming up with excuses about what ‘really happened’ and that it didn’t really hurt. Scott cornered Derek at his loft and pretty much tore into him. Derek was just a Beta now, but he was more experienced that Scott, and Scott called him out on it, telling Derek to dish out what he gave to Stiles to him. Egged Derek to take him on if he could beat the shit out of a human. One day Stiles will get tired of this and he will try to leave Derek and he’ll need to be able to get out, Scott sincerely hoped that that day was today because he was about to make kibble out of this fucking Beta. No one touched his best friend like this and got away with it, he’d fight for Stiles to the death starting now.

 

10.) Three Days Grace – Animal I Have Become

It was scary in the beginning, having this thing that obviously wasn’t human in his head. It called for blood, feel the sweet tear of flesh with his claws. And Scott fought so hard, always trying to win out. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt, but he always wished hard for someone that could help him deal with it, help him learn to tame his wolf. He could have known that person would be Stiles, of course it would be, Stiles was an over confident idiot that loved with all his heart. He told Scott over and over that this wasn’t him, helped Scott believe that he was Scott the werewolf, not the werewolf named Scott. First time he hurt Stiles Scott avoided him for days until Stile cornered him in his room. All Scott could concentrate on was the bright white bandage on Stiles’ neck where Scott had bit him when their make out session had gotten too heated. Stiles literally smacked him sense into him, called him a loser for thinking Scott could scare him off and pulling him into another kiss. If him being a werewolf didn’t stop Stiles from being around him or loving him then maybe he was stuck with the human after all.

 

***

 

Follow me on tumblr at [devious-pale-kitten](http://devious-pale-kitten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
